Who Knew
by BrunadoHenderson
Summary: 'Promete' 'Prometo.' Erin o abraçou fortemente pelo pescoço e fechou os olhos, ele a abraçou também. 'Amo você...' ela sussurrou. '...Pra todo o sempre' ele completou. Lerin.


'Erin, pode abrir os olhos' Logan disse acendendo a luz. Erin hesitou.  
'Não quero, tô com medo do que vou ver...' ela riu e ele bateu o pé.  
'Deixa de ser besta, fazendo o favor?' ele falou sorrindo e se aproximando dela. 'Vamos..!'  
'Tá' a menina abriu os olhos e viu, em cima da mesa, o bolo que o garoto havia tentado cozinhar, todo estrambelhado, um pouco derretido e caído, mas demonstrando o esforço que o mesmo tinha feito, fazendo-o sem saber cozinhar. 'Oh, Logan! Que lindo! Um bolo! E você ainda escreveu em italiano em cima dele, como sabia que a minha família é de descendência italiana?' ela perguntou tentando decifrar a frase escrita com glacê.  
'Erin, poxa, tá escrito "Feliz Aniversário de 7 meses"...' Logan respondeu desapontado consigo. Erin riu.  
'Tô só te enchendo, não seja tolo!' ela riu e o abraçou forte. 'Só não sou eu quem vai provar desse bolo aí, vai que você pôs veneno e...' Logan fez uma careta e ela logo deu um selinho nele. Adorava a descontração que havia entre eles. 'Tô brincando de novo, eu tô é doida pra comer um pedaço, Logie!'  
'Sei, sei, vai dizer que é brincadeira de novo, aposto!' ele riu entregando uma faca pra menina e segurando dois pratos.  
'Que nada, agora é sério, olha que suculenta essa cobertura, hummm!' ela deu outro selinho nele e os serviu de bolo. Não estava enganada, o mesmo estava suculento como previra. Logan só não sabia como o bolo ficara tão gostoso, se era pelo amor com o qual havia feito ou se eles não tinham notado o gosto ruim devido a tanta felicidade que sentiam no momento. O fato mesmo é que isso era irrelevante, afinal, estavam completando sete meses de namoro juntos! Muito para alguns, pouco para outros, mas para eles simplesmente não era o suficiente.  
Não se conheciam há muito tempo, mas era como se tivessem crescido juntos. Dividiam tudo: histórias, problemas, risos, choros, segredos, futilidades e interesses. Podiam passar dias seguidos conversando que nunca lhes faltaria assunto. Brigavam bastante, mas se resolviam em apenas alguns minutos. Eles também estudavam juntos, não todas as matérias, mas algumas classes sim, as que a menina estava adiantada. Levavam os estudos como podiam, e ambos já tinham decidido o que fariam quando saíssem da escola, porém preferiam viver no presente e evitar pensar no futuro.  
'Satisfeita!?' Logan perguntou e Erin sorriu, concordando enquanto enfiava a última garfada na boca.  
'Tava muito bom, Logie!'  
'Que bom que gostou, Zariah' o menino se levantou e estendeu a mão pra garota. 'Vamos lá fora!' Erin seguiu o mesmo até a varanda da casa e eles se sentaram nos degraus da escada, admirando o céu mesclado com nuvens.  
'Feliz aniversário de sete meses' Erin falou baixinho e estalou os lábios do garoto, voltando sua atenção pra paisagem. Logan apertou a mão da garota mais forte.  
'Segura minha mão direito, Erin, com firmeza, gosto de sentir que você tá mesmo aqui comigo' e beijou o peito da mão dela. Ela o segurou mais forte e beijou sua bochecha. Eles ficaram divagando, quietos, por alguns segundos.  
'Será que algum dia eu não vou sentir você comigo quando precisar?' Erin perguntou em um tom sério. 'Não vou ter você por perto? Não vou te encontrar em lugar algum e vou acabar sozinha?' terminou seu pensamento e fixou os olhos em Logan, que suspirou.  
'Por que você pensa assim, Erin!?'  
'Não disse que penso, foi um pensamento só'  
'Eu já te disse pra não se preocupar, eu vou sempre estar aqui pra quando você precisar, a qualquer hora, lugar, momento... É só você gritar que eu já cheguei' Logie assegurou com a cabeça a puxando para mais perto de seu corpo.  
'Promete?'  
'Prometo.' Erin o abraçou fortemente pelo pescoço e fechou os olhos, ele a abraçou também.  
'Amo você...' ela sussurrou.  
'...Pra todo o sempre' ele completou.

_You took my hand  
(Você pegou minha mão)  
You showed me how  
(Você me mostrou como)  
You promised me you'd be around  
(Você me prometeu que estaria por perto)  
Uh huh, that's right.  
(Aham, está certo.)_

Erin descia as escadas correndo, aos prantos, soluçando, indo em direção à porta. Logan corria atrás dela.  
'Erin!' a menina não tinha forças para responder, escancarou a porta da cozinha apressada, e ao descer a escada tropeçou e caiu de joelhos na grama. Logan a seguiu desesperado e se agachou ao lado dela, segurando em seus ombros. 'Erin, você ta bem!?' perguntou aflito.  
'Me deixa sozinha, Logan!' ela gritou escondendo o rosto.  
'Por que você ta agindo assim, Zariah?!' ele perguntou docemente. 'A gente sabia que esse dia ia chegar...'  
'Por que você não me contou que ia pro outro lado do oceano, Logie?!' ela o encarou, falando entre soluços.  
'Eu... E-eu...'  
'Por que?!' insistiu Zariah, manhosa.  
'Eu só não queria que a gente sofresse por antecedência. Ficar pensando que iria fazer uma faculdade fora do país, longe de tudo e todos...'  
'Por que você não fica aqui, Logie?!'  
'Eu ganhei uma bolsa, para uma das melhores escolas da América...'  
'Cambridge não é o suficiente pra você?!'  
'Seria... Se eu tivesse uma bolsa lá...' a menina voltou a chorar, ignorando a dor que sentia nos joelhos.  
'Você devia ter me contado'  
'Pelo menos aproveitamos sem nos preocupar, Erin, veja por esse lado! Foi melhor assim!' persistiu Logan, com um aperto no coração.  
'NÃO FOI!' Erin se deitou no chão, escondendo o rosto vermelho.  
'Zariah, por favor, tente entender...'  
'Como eu vou entender? Não vou ter mais você comigo' a voz da menina estava abafada.  
'Eu vou estar sempre com você!' ele se adiantou, colocando a cabeça dela em seu colo.  
'Você vai partir amanhã...'  
'Tente se acalmar, não vai ser pra sempre...' Erin respirava fundo, sem conseguir encarar Logie.  
'...e nem sequer aproveitamos nossas últimas horas juntos' ele fazia carinho na cabeça dela.  
'Pare de chorar e vamos fazer isso!' disse Logan dando um beijo na testa da menina.  
'Mas... Não... Logie, calma aí! O que vai acontecer com a gente?' ela se sentou repentinamente e o encarou, limpando as lágrimas. Seu coração tentava rasgar sua pele e pular pra fora.  
'Eu...' ele engoliu a seco.  
'Você...!?'  
'...não tinha pensado nisso, Zariah...'  
'E então!?' ela questionou aflita. 'Eu amo você, Logan!'  
'Eu também amo você, Erin!' ele disse rápido. 'Eu vou voltar e tudo vai ser como antes'  
'Mas e o durante...?' o tom de voz da menina ia sumindo, assim como seu olhar que ia se perdendo no chão.  
'Você não vai sair da minha cabeça um minuto sequer' ela respirou fundo, aliviada com a resposta do garoto e o abraçou forte.  
'Não quero que você vá'  
'É preciso, Zariah... Mas você vai ver que mal vamos notar o tempo que passar, e logo mais eu vou estar de volta'  
'Os minutos vão ser eternos sem você aqui, você sabe' ele suspirou e a segurou com mais firmeza 'Quando você volta?'  
'Eu não sei ao certo, dois, três anos... Quem sabe? Eu vou tentar vir nas férias, mas tudo depende dos trabalhos que vou ter, e da grana...'  
'Espero que consiga' ela falou desesperançosa, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele, que a acariciava.  
'Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora' ele disse segurando o rosto da menina e fazendo ela o encarar.  
'Vou tentar...' ele tirou a corrente envolta em seu próprio pescoço e deu um beijo no amuleto que a finalizava.  
'É pra você me levar contigo pra onde for' e colocou o colar no pescoço de Zariah. 'Isso,' ele indicou o amuleto 'significa esperança'  
'Obrigada, Logie. Vou carregar sempre comigo' ela deu um sorriso amarelo e derramou uma lágrima.  
'Eu amo você...' disse se aproximando.  
'...Pra todo o sempre' e selou a boca dela com um beijo apaixonado.

_I took your words and I believed  
(Eu ouvi suas palavras e eu acreditei)  
in everything you said to me  
(em tudo o que você me falou)  
Yeah huh, that's right.  
(É ahm, está certo.)_

Erin ouviu uma batida na porta e largou o lápis. Encontrava-se sentada na escrivaninha, escrevendo uma carta pra Logan.  
'ENTRA!' gritou a menina, logo vendo a porta se abrir e de trás dela sair a figura de sua melhor amiga, Katelyn.  
'Oi Zariah!' a menina sorriu e fechou a porta atrás de si. 'Tudo bom!?'  
'Ah tudo indo, e com você, Katelyn?'  
'Tô bem, tava no tédio, sabe como é...' ela riu e se posicionou ao lado da amiga. 'Escrevendo pro Logan!?' Erin olhou a carta e depois pra amiga.  
'Aham!'  
'Ele chegou ao menos a responder sua última carta, Zariah!?' Katelyn perguntou receosa, se acomodando na cama.  
'Ahn... Não...'  
'E a anterior a sua última carta?' ela perguntou logo.  
'Também... Não...' Erin falava baixo.  
'Ele mandou alguma carta pra você? Telefonou? E-mail?!' a outra coçou a cabeça 'Okay, não precisa responder: não, acertei?'  
'Sim...' ela respondeu triste e acanhada.  
'Por que você fica insistindo, Erin? Não tá durando dois meses, imagina três anos...' Erin se levantou e tacou o lápis na parede.  
'Não ouse falar que não está durando, Katelyn!' ela encarou a amiga, brava 'Ele não tem acesso à internet, por isso não escreve e-mails, pra ligar pra cá sai muito caro, e ele ta economizando pra poder vir pra cá nas férias, e ele ta muito ocupado, por isso não manda cartas...'  
'Erin, ele é só um undergrad, ele não tem tanta coisa pra estudar assim...' Katelyn insistiu fazendo a amiga explodir em um choro.  
'Não se atreva a gorar meu relacionamento, ele me ama de verdade e eu o amo, isso é suficiente pra mim'  
'Eu não estou gorando, só estou sendo realista e...' Erin a interrompeu.  
'Katelyn, por favor vá embora! Não quero mais ouvir suas teses'  
'Desculpa se eu te ofendi, Erin...' a outra a cortou novamente.  
'Me deixa sozinha, por favor'  
'Mas...' Katelyn persistia.  
'Saia, Katelyn!' Erin disse rudemente, se deitando em sua cama e olhando pro teto, enquanto Katelyn saia do quarto, preocupada com a amiga. Zariah pegou o amuleto escondido debaixo de sua camiseta e o apertou forte, juntamente com seus olhos; seu coração disparava. Quando os abriu Erin fitou uma foto de Logie, pegou o porta-retrato e beijou o rosto do menino, desejando sua presença ali.

_If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone  
(Se dissessem que daqui três anos você estaria bem longe)  
I'd stand up and punch them out, 'cause they're all wrong.  
(eu levantaria e socaria eles, porque eles estariam todos errados.)  
I know better 'cause you said "forever and ever"...  
(Eu sei melhor porque você disse "para todo o sempre"...)  
Who knew?  
(Quem diria?)_

Erin caminhava impaciente pelo quintal. Por que Logan não respondia seus chamados, como havia prometido? Estava precisando imensamente dele, e ele parecia ignora-la. Ela preferia acreditar que ele estava realmente ocupado com a faculdade, mesmo sem entender como eram as coisas na América. Seu último ano não estava nada difícil, academicamente, mas o tempo sem sua outra metade a perturbava. A menina alcançou o balanço que havia numa árvore pelos arredores e se sentou. Lembrou de quando beijara Logie pela primeira vez, logo ali mais a frente.

'Logan, pára de me empurrar que eu vou pular agora!'  
'Erin, você tá falando que vai pular há séculos...' ele riu e se distanciou do balanço. Erin o encarou e sentiu-se desafiada. Soltou as cordas da balança e pulou, caindo distante de onde o menino se encontrava. Ficou um, dois, três segundos de pé, mas não alcançou o equilíbrio e caiu na grama, rindo do acontecido.  
'Ai!' disse simplesmente entre as risadas. Logan saiu correndo e se ajoelhou ao lado dela.  
'Maluca! Você tá bem!?' ele sorriu inseguro, ela fez que sim com a cabeça. 'Se machucou?'  
'Não, to bem!'  
'Mesmo?'  
'Juro!' ela riu 'Me ajuda a levantar?'  
'Eu não...' ele disse e apoiou os braços um de cada lado do corpo estendido da garota. 'Vou te prender aqui!' e forçou uma risada maligna que a fez rir mais.  
'Pára de graça, Logan!' falou e colocou as mãos nos ombros dele, para empurra-lo.  
'Não sou eu quem está rindo por aqui...' ele falou aproximando mais seu corpo do dela 'Você que parece uma hiena, que não pára quieta...'  
'Ah! Cala a boca, vai!' e continuou seu esforço para empurra-lo, mas sem sucesso algum.  
'Vem calar!'  
'Não consigo! Você não me solta!'  
'Quer que eu te ajude a me calar?' ele sorriu no canto da boca. A menina virou os olhos.  
'Ah, que meigo, você faria isso!?' perguntou irônica.  
'Claro, com o maior prazer!' e abriu um enorme sorriso.  
'Como!?'  
'Assim' Erin viu o garoto se aproximar mais e sentiu seu coração disparar, segundos depois suas bocas estavam coladas e ela estava o beijando intensamente, com os braços envoltos em seu pescoço.

Por onde passava lembranças de bons momentos vinham à tona, fazendo o coração de Erin fervilhar e seus olhos marejarem. Sempre tivera um espírito infantil e Logan a entendia perfeitamente, não queria imaginar que estava perdendo aquilo, queria mesmo era fazer daquelas velhas e imaturas lembranças sua realidade, e revive-las no presente.

_Remember when we were such fools?  
(Se lembra de quando nós éramos tão bobos?)  
And so convinced?  
(E tão convencidos?)  
And just too cool?  
(E simplesmente tão legais?)  
Oh no, no, no...  
(Oh não, não, não...)_

Logan atendeu ao telefone ainda sonolento. Demorou a reconhecer a voz do outro lado e se espantou ao perceber quem era.  
'Zariah?' gaguejou.  
'Eu mesma, tudo bem?' ela falava pacificamente.  
'Tudo, tudo bem! E com você?'  
'Já estive melhor...' Logan sentiu o coração apertar.  
'O que houv...' ele ia completar a frase mas Erin o interrompeu.  
'Por onde você esteve? O que tem feito? Pelo jeito não tem um minuto livre pra dar um sinal de vida pra mim, não é mesmo?' Erin perguntou rápida como um tiro.  
'Erin, não acredito que devemos discutir isso por telefone...' disse baixo.  
'Como então? Você nunca me responde e está do outro lado do oceano' ela falou deixando um tom enfurecido transparecer. 'Já faz quase um ano, Logan'  
'Eu estou indo para a Inglaterra, vou voltar para Londres essas férias de inverno' Erin se recompôs e fechou os olhos.  
'Sabe, eu não menti todas as vezes que disse que senti a sua falta, não nego que ainda sinto...'  
'Também sinto falta, queria poder te abraçar forte agora'  
'Não diga nada se não for verdade, Logan' Zariah disse rispidamente.  
'Mas...' Logan vagou por seus pensamentos e não conseguiu achar uma resposta para a menina.  
'Melhor você usar esse tempo até as férias para pensar bem, Logan' ela suspirou. 'Vou te aguardar, como se não tivesse o feito todo esse tempo..' Erin segurava o choro para não se mostrar fraca diante dele.  
'Me perdoa, Erin...' ela ficou muda. Logan respirou fundo, se concentrou e declarou: 'Eu amo você...' mas tudo o que ouviu de resposta foi o sinal de ocupado do telefone.

_I wish I could touch you again,  
(Eu queria poder tocar você de novo,)  
I wish I could still call you friend,  
(eu queria poder continuar te chamando de amigo,)  
I'd give anything...  
(eu daria qualquer coisa...)_

'Katelyn?' Erin perguntou ao entrar no quarto da garota. A menina se sentou na cama e sorriu confusa para a outra.  
'Oi, Erin, que tá fazendo aqui a essa hora? São quase onze da noite...' ela sorriu.  
'Katelyn, eu tenho sido uma estúpida esses tempos...' Katelyn puxou-a para se acomodar na cama junto a ela.  
'Como assim?'  
'Eu andei brigando sempre com você por motivos que eu não enxergava, mas hoje consigo ver, que era só você tentando me ajudar' falou humildemente. Katelyn sorriu.  
'Eu só quero o seu bem, amiga'  
'Não devia ter brigado com você todas as vezes que você me alertava sobre meu relacionamento com o Logan'  
'Talvez eu que não devia ter me intrometido...' disse modesta.  
'Não, você fez o certo, e eu ignorei seu ponto de vista! Sinto-me tão errada, Katelyn, e apesar de tudo você continuou minha amiga'  
'Ham!' Katelyn fechou a cara 'Só amiga não!'  
'A melhor...' Zariah abriu um sorriso fraco.  
'A melhor!' repetiu Katelyn rindo.  
'Me perdoa, Katelyn? Peço-te isso de coração, você sabe como odeio admitir meus erros...' ela abaixou o olhar.  
'Não se preocupe com isso, Erin..!' ela falou docemente abraçando a amiga.  
'Obrigada' disse simplesmente a segurando forte.  
'Não é um motivo como garotos que nos separaria, não é?' ela sorriu.  
'Demorei tanto para abrir os olhos, me desculpa mesmo!' murmurou envergonhada.  
'Zariah, já disse para não se preocupar.'  
'Oh, você não existe, Katelyn!' exclamou Erin, e abraçou a amiga de novo.  
'Existo sim, e na sua realidade!' elas riram. 'Mas agora sério, como andam as coisas com o Logie? Sinais de vida...?'  
'Eu liguei pra ele ontem...'  
'Sabe, acho que no fundo ele tem um motivo para não estar te respondendo...'  
'Eu tentei acreditar nisso por muito tempo, amiga, mas agora machuca tanto!'  
'Erin, o que sempre tento é fazer você enxergar os dois lados da situação, converse melhor com ele..!'  
'Ele disse que viria nas férias, e disse também que...'  
'...te amava, acertei?'  
'Em cheio' Erin entortou a boca, triste.  
'Então não há nada melhor do que uma boa conversa para esclarecer tudo, ainda mais pessoalmente...' Katelyn afirmou positiva, Erin concordou com a cabeça.  
'Espero que dê tudo certo'  
'Eu vou torcer por você, e estar sempre aqui pra você' Zariah pegou na mão de Katelyn agradecida.  
'Pode contar comigo sempre também, Katelyn'

_When someone said, "count your blessings now for they're long gone",  
(Quando alguém disse, "conte sua situação agora para eles que estão bem longe",)  
I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong.  
(eu acho que eu simplesmente não sabia como, eu estava completamente errada.)  
They knew better. still you said "forever and ever"...  
(Eles sabiam melhor, mas você tinha dito "para todo o sempre"...)  
Who knew?  
(Quem diria?)_

'Oi Erin' Logan disse chegando por trás da garota, e tocando em seu ombro. Ela se virou assustada.  
'Ouvi dizer que você tinha voltado...' falou logo, se afastando. Ele fixou o olhar no parque.  
'Voltei, cheguei ontem!'  
'Como foi de viagem!?' ela perguntou sem querer saber no fundo. Seus batimentos aceleravam, assim como os dele. Era estranho o reencontro depois de tanto tempo que a menina ansiou por isso.  
'Foi ótima, obrigado...' ela assentiu com a cabeça e prosseguiu seu caminho, Logan pegou na mão dela 'Vamos conversar'  
'Agora?' ela o encarou.  
'Sim, ali no parque parece perfeito' ela respirou fundo e concordou. Foram ambos se sentar no banco embaixo de uma árvore por ali.  
'E então...' ela começou.  
'Já faz algum tempo'  
'MUITO tempo' enfatizou.  
'Não sei nem por onde começar...' ele fitou seus joelhos.  
'Que tal pelo começo? Ou pelo motivo que fez você me ignorar?' ela disse sem ânimo, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos.  
'Erin, sabe, eu nunca pensei que diria isso...' ela o olhou, atrelada. 'Eu virei um universitário, a vida muda pra caramba'  
'A ponto de você esquecer tudo que prometeu? A ponto de você me ignorar?'  
'É lição a tarde inteira e festa a noite toda, eu conheci uma nova realidade que me acomodou bem'  
'Que realidade, Logan!?'  
'Eu... Comecei a beber, entende? E outras coisas mais, que universitários fazem...'  
'Você não passa de um undergrad...' ela disse indignada.  
'Mas mesmo assim, somos todos parte da mesma faculdade...' ela rolou os olhos 'Você não entenderia, você ainda vai passar por isso e...'  
'Você ainda não disse por que não me respondeu'  
'Eu estava tentando te ajudar a me esquecer...'  
'Quem disse que eu quero te esquecer!? Ou queria...'  
'Eu não fiz coisas muito corretas lá do outro lado' ele recostou no banco.  
'Ficou com outras garotas' ela riu descontente.  
'Fiquei, Erin... E por incrível que pareça eu não consegui te esquecer'  
'Teria sido mais fácil se você tivesse simplesmente acabado comigo antes de partir'  
'Não era o que eu queria'  
'Eu não perderia meu tempo com esperanças, podia ter acabado comigo enquanto estava lá, mandasse uma carta me explicando as circunstancias!'  
'Você não iria entender'  
'Eu sei que não, mas já seria o suficiente para eu gerar raiva de você'  
'Eu achei que você me esqueceria se eu não respondesse'  
'Que idéia mais imbecil' ela cruzou os braços, voraz e eles ficaram mudos por alguns minutos.  
'Me desculpa' ele disse sinceramente. Erin começou a chorar e saiu correndo dali. Logan a deixou, seria melhor ela ter um tempo sozinha.

_Yeah, yeah, I'll keep you locked in my head until we meet again...  
(Sim, sim, eu vou manter você dentro da minha cabeça até nós nos encontrarmos de novo...)  
Until we, until we meet again.  
(Até nós, até nós nos encontrarmos de novo.)  
And I won't forget you my friend, what happened...  
(E eu não vou esquecer de você meu amigo, o que aconteceu...)_

'E aí, amiga?' perguntou Katelyn, sentando-se ao lado de Erin no balcão da cozinha. 'Como foi a conversa com ele?'  
'Você estava certa, já te disse isso...'  
'Ele não estava ocupado coisa nenhuma?' perguntou ela infeliz pela companheira.  
'Estava ocupado, mas com festas, garotas, entre outras coisas...' ela tapou o rosto com as mãos.  
'Vai ver foi melhor assim, Erin' ela disse passando a mão nas costas de Zariah.  
'Eu só queria dormir e esquecer tudo isso...'  
'E eu queria poder te ajudar, mas acho que só um bom tempo de descanso pra te ajudar' ela beijou a cabeça da amiga.  
'Acho que vou fazer isso' Erin balançou a cabeça e desceu do balcão, Katelyn desceu também.  
'Melhor eu te deixar sozinha um pouco, né?' ela questionou enquanto entortava sua boca.  
'É, acho que vou dar uma dormida, sei lá, ver tv... Não tô com ânimo pra pensar...'  
'Qualquer coisa me liga, okay?' sorriu Katelyn e a abraçou.  
'Pode deixar' Erin a acompanhou até a varanda dos fundos, se despediu, e ficou observando a amiga partir.  
'Oi' disse uma voz vinda do outro lado. Erin se assustou e quando virou a cabeça encontrou os olhos de Logan.  
'O-oi' ela disse vacilante se sentando nos degraus da pequena escada. Ele se pôs diante à ela.  
'Eu não sei o que eu posso fazer pra você me perdoar, Erin'  
'Você vai insistir nisso?'  
'Eu pensei que estava fazendo um bem pra você, o que você quer que eu faça?'  
'Sei lá! Nada...' ela tapou o rosto infeliz, tentando conter o choro que insistia em vir.  
'Já faz uma semana que eu estou aqui, tenho que ir pra Elephant and Castle ver meus parentes...'  
'Vá com Deus...' ela falou rudemente.  
'Não quero ir sem antes saber que você me desculpou...' ela se levantou com o rosto molhado e encarou o peito do garoto a sua frente.  
'Eu gosto mesmo de você, não é algo que vou conseguir esquecer facilmente' ela soluçou e colocou a mão na boca.  
'Você pode não acreditar, mas eu também gosto de você, Erin... Só que em outras circunstancias e longe de você é tudo bem mais complicado'  
'Queria que não fosse, mas não posso impedir...'  
'Nem eu...' ele sussurrou. Ela tirou o colar que continuava em seu pescoço, o apertou, e encostou-o no peito dele.  
'Acho que isso te pertence' ele segurou a mão dela ali e a olhou nos olhos.  
'Não precisa me devolver' ela voltou a olhar para suas mãos juntas.  
'Não tenho mais esperança' ele apoiou sua testa na dela e ela deixou mais lágrimas caírem.  
'Não diga isso, Erin'  
'É somente a verdade e...' ela tentou continuar mas ele a beijara. Ela prosseguiu com o beijo que lhe fez tanta falta durante aquele ano. Apertou o peito dele e o empurrou lentamente para trás, para se separarem.  
'Desculpa mais uma vez, eu espero que você consiga entender' ele fechou a mão dela com o colar e deu um beijo ali. 'Eu ainda amo você para todo o sempre'  
'Ah...' ela colocou a mão na boca o observando.  
'Não precisa dizer nada' disse colocando um dedo nos lábios dela. 'Até algum dia' e beijou sua testa, partindo.

_If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone  
(Se dissessem que daqui três anos você estaria bem longe)  
I'd stand up and punch them out, 'cause they're all wrong,  
(eu levantaria e socaria eles, porque eles estariam todos errados,)  
and that last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again  
(e aquele ultimo beijo eu vou apreciar até nós nos encontrarmos de novo)_

Erin correu ao encontro de sua amiga e a abraçou forte aos prantos. A amiga confortou-a em silencio, esperando que a outra falasse.  
'É tão difícil isso'  
'Você tem que seguir em frente, Zariah' ela falou limpando as lágrimas do rosto da outra. 'Se continuar a remoer seus sentimentos por ele vai sofrer mais...'  
'Ele foi um panaca, mas falou tão sincero comigo e... Aquele beijo'  
'Tu devia ter mordido a boca dele' Erin riu rapidamente e respirou fundo.  
'Fato'  
'Vamos, não perca seu tempo chorando mais por quem não merece, vamos aproveitar nosso tempo pré-universidade' ela disse.  
'Eu não sei o que faria sem você, amiga'  
'Eu sei' Erin a olhou com cara de interrogação 'Nada, eu sou demais' e a outra riu mais um pouco.  
'É por isso que eu digo, quando eu digo melhores amigas é porque somos amigas de verdade' elas se abraçaram de novo.  
'Vamos, eu te pago um sorvete, e coloco um quilo de cobertura de marshmallow'  
'Weee! Eu quero!' elas riram e continuaram a andar pela rua. 'Amo marshmallow...'  
'Eu sei, sempre amou' elas continuaram o dia juntas e Erin conseguiu se sentir um pouco melhor, mesmo lembrando de Logan a cada lembrança que bombardeava em sua mente, a cada lugar que passavam.

_And time makes it harder,  
(E o tempo torna isso mais difícil,)  
I wish I could remember...  
(Eu queria poder me lembrar...)  
But I keep your memory,  
(Mas eu guardo a sua lembrança,)  
you visit me in my sleep.  
(você me visita nos meus sonhos.)  
My darling, who knew?  
(Meu querido, quem diria?)_

'Erin?' Logan chamou do outro lado da linha.  
'Diga, eu tô ouvindo ainda...' ela riu. Seis meses já haviam passado desde o último encontro deles, e Logan resolvera telefonar para a menina.  
'Você vai estar aí pra mim quando eu voltar?' ela suspirou.  
'Eu já gastei muito tempo esperando por você, Logie, tempo que não vou poder recuperar nunca mais, afinal, passou' ele ia falar mas ela prosseguiu, 'acho que nós podemos ver o que acontece quando você voltar definitivamente...' ela terminou olhando o colar.  
'Mas Erin, eu percebi que você é única...'  
'Você também é único, somos todos únicos, Logan'  
'Você acha que terei alguma chance?'  
'Só o momento dirá, minha confiança foi um tanto quanto ferida' ela disse séria.  
'Mas sabe, eu amo mesmo você' ele insistiu.  
'Quem diria, não é? Depois de tudo...'  
'Acho que meu plano acabou dando certo...' ele disse desapontado consigo.  
'Pois é...'  
'Espero que continue pensando em mim como penso em você' ele disse triste.  
'Conversaremos quando você retornar' falou confiante.  
'Até lá, então'  
'Só pra constar que eu sinto a sua falta,' ela sussurrou, ele sorriu 'adeus' e desligou o telefone. Ela finalmente tinha amadurecido.

_My darling, my darling, who knew?  
(Meu querido, meu querido, quem diria?)  
My darling I miss you...  
(Meu querido eu sinto a sua falta...)  
My darling, who knew?  
(Meu querido, quem diria?)  
Who knew?  
(Quem diria?)_

**Fim**

* * *

**Oie! :)  
**

**Sim, eu sei que é muito grande para ser uma One Shot. Mas, não tinha como fazer um capítulos, 3 capitúlos.**

**Não iria ter sentindo, entende?**

**Agora, deixe-me explicar, porque 4.567 palavras.**

**Essa foi a minha 1 one shot, eu não sabia como fazer, e tals. Então, todo o dia, eu escrevia 5 ou 6 paragráfos, e assim ia.**

**Até, que minha BFF leu minha fanfiction, e mandou eu postar logo, antes que se torna-se um livro. **

**Carol , Te Amo Linda :)**

**Então, estou postando aqui.**

**Essa fic é minha, tá?**

**Eu chorei, a cada paragráfo escrito, chorei muito mesmo.**

**Queria saber, se vocês gostaram, sim ou não :)**

**Beijos.**


End file.
